This invention relates generally to numerical control (NC) processing and more particularly to developing a deformation model between an in-process part and a model of the nominal part and using the deformation model to modify nominal NC tool and inspection paths for processing the in-process part.
NC processing operations generally allow direct linkage of shop floor processes (e.g., forging, machining or inspecting) with a mathematically exact description of a carefully designed part also referred to as a nominal model. In these types of NC processing operations, it is not unusual for an in-process part to vary from the nominal model. This variation can result in excessive setup time or even scrap. For example, consider an NC drilling operation of a sheet metal part for a combustor with a laser tool. In this NC drilling operation, a rotary table supports the sheet metal part while the laser tool drills boring holes in the part at a specific angle. An NC program uses nominal NC tool paths designed for the nominal model to drill the boring holes in the part. A problem with this operation is that the actual in-process part varies or is deformed from the nominal model. This causes the laser tool to drill the boring holes in improper locations along the surface of the in-process part. A part that has holes drilled into improper locations along its surface will typically have to be discarded as scrap. In order to avoid this NC processing error and other similar errors, there is a need for a system and a method that can modify the nominal NC tool paths to more closely match the in-process part.